sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Katz
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice actor | website = | influences = Johnny Carson, Ronnie Shakes, Dom Irrera, Norm MacDonald, Rita Rudner }} Jonathan Paul Katz (born December 1, 1946) is an American comedian, actor, and voice actor best known for his starring role in the animated sitcom Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist as Dr. Katz. He also is known for voicing Erik Robbins in the UPN/Adult Swim series Home Movies. He produces a podcast titled Hey, We're Back Jonathan Katz's Podkatz|url = http://jonathankatz.com/podcast/|website = jonathankatz.com|accessdate = 2015-10-23}} and can be heard on Explosion Bus. Life Katz was born to a Jewish family,Epstein, Lawrence J. The Haunted Smile: The Story of Jewish Comedians in America - Publisher: PublicAffairs - Date: Aug 2008 the son of an immigrant from Budapest, Hungary. He is a close friend of playwright David Mamet, with whom he attended Goddard College. Katz co-wrote House of Games with Mamet and had small roles in the Mamet-directed films Things Change, Homicide, The Spanish Prisoner and State and Main. Originally a musician and songwriter, Katz fronted a rhythm and blues group called "Katz and Jammers" before serving as the musical director for Robin Williams' 1979 standup tour. In 1998, he released Brandon Project, a blues album. Multiple sclerosis In 1996, Katz was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. The initial symptoms began in 1996: "I was working on a TV show called Ink with Ted Danson, and after every episode we would take a curtain call and I noticed that I needed a head-start." Hiding his condition became too much of a burden for Katz and he eventually disclosed it. Now he speaks publicly as part of a tour sponsored by a manufacturer of medications used to treat MS. "People have been pretty supportive; nobody ever had me in mind for an action film because of the kind of work I do -- mostly in the world of animation, which is not a big issue because as a person, I can't run that fast; as a cartoon character, I can fly -- literally." Katz, who now gets around with the help of a motorized scooter and performs onstage with the aid of a cane, says he doesn't regret his decision: "One of the reasons I disclosed my condition is because it is much easier to live with MS than to pretend you don't have it. If I could convince everyone of that, my job here is done." Career Dr. Katz originally aired on Comedy Central from 1995-2002, and starred Katz as a professional therapist whose patients were chiefly other comedians and actors. He received a Primetime Emmy Award for his work on the show in 1995 for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance. His voice can also be heard in the animated series Home Movies, a show with many ties to Dr. Katz, as well as on the Adult Swim animated comedy series Squidbillies where he performed uncredited voice-overs as "The Rapist" in Season 2 and as the Holodeck Therapist in Season 5.List of Squidbillies episodes#Season 2: 2006 In 2007, Katz joked to Blast Magazine entertainment editor Bessie King about the success of his Comedy Central show and the recent release of the full series on DVD. "I’m so proud of that work and I’m a compulsive name dropper, but when I did a movie with Ice Cube over the summer I said...I hope my best work is not behind me but if it is, I’m glad it's Dr. Katz," he said.Interviewing Dr. Katz - Blast, the Online Magazine, blastmagazine.com, December 2007. In 2007, he released a stand-up album titled Caffeinated. In 2009, he can be seen (or heard) as Freezy, the Burl Ives-inspired animated snowman star of Turbocharge: The Unauthorized Story of the Cars, a comedy biopic about The Cars, which Katz narrates throughout. In 2011, he starred as Jon Gold on the web series Explosion Bus created by Tom Snyder and co-developed with Katz, Snyder and Tom Leopold. In the spring of 2012, Katz taught a theater class at Brandeis University in Short Form Comedy.Profile, brandeis.edu; accessed September 27, 2015. On September 3, 2014, Katz appeared on Ken Reid's TV Guidance Counselor Podcast. Women in Comedy Festival|url = http://www.womenincomedyfestival.com/shows/2015/tv-guidance-counselor|website = www.womenincomedyfestival.com|accessdate = 2015-10-23}} References External links *[http://www.explosionbus.com Explosion Bus starring Jonathan Katz] *[http://www.wkatz.com/ WKATZ, home of Hey We're Back] *Jonathan Katz's Official Website * *Katz on the comedy podcast "The Exploding Sandwich" *Extensive audio interview with Katz on the public radio program The Sound of Young America *11 Questions with Jonathan Katz (A.V. Club) *Interview with The Onion's A.V. Club *Dr. Katz's Therapy Sessions (audio only, with Dr. Katz's post-session diagnoses) Category:1946 births Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:Goddard College alumni Category:Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist Category:People with multiple sclerosis Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Jewish American comedians Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians